


Can I stay here tonight?

by Acelia



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time writing smut so pls forgive me, Fluff, Sleeping Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia
Summary: Lucette had missed her lover in the last few weeks and finds herself in front of his room one night.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been half a year now. Half a year since Lucette lifted her curse, half a year since she saved Rod by confessing her undying love to him. Half a year since their secret relationship started… In the beginning it had been enough. A small touch that lingered just a fraction too long, a smile that was maybe a bit too wide, a wink that was uncalled for or a hug in the dark save from the court’s eye. 

 

The secret meetings in the woods had had filled some of her hunger for Rod. 

 

Lucette could touch him all she wanted in those precious moments. Could run her fingers through his strawberry blonde hair, could kiss his sweet lips. She could wrap her arms around his strong body as much as she wanted. 

 

But her hunger for her beloved had turned into an addiction. An addiction those few hours every few weeks couldn’t stave it off anymore. 

 

Duties had called them both away from each other, but as members of the royal family they had duties they couldn’t ignore. 

 

As the future queen it was of utmost importance that she attended every big social event, there were lectures she had to participate in, meetings with her father… The day didn’t have enough hours for all the duties Lucette had regained with breaking her curse.

 

But all of this hindered the budding romance between the crown princess and the prince. They hadn’t been able to meet up in weeks! Something that teared at Lucette’s nerves.

 

This was why Lucette found herself in front of Rod’s bedroom in the middle of the night. Her hand hovered over the door, too afraid to knock but she also didn’t want to leave… The guard had just turned the corner Luxette had at least 10 minutes before his rotation brought him here again.

 

She swallowed. 

 

_ Come on Lucette… you are the bearer of the Tenebrarum and the crown princess. A little knock should not scare you! _

 

The sound the knock made seemed to vibrate through the empty corridor. Her heart stopped. What if somebody heard her? Her mind was racing going through all the all the possibilities, that she didn’t even notice when the door opened and a hand grabbed her to pull Lucette inside of the room.

 

She screamed but a hand over her mouth stifled the sound. 

 

“You seem to want to get into trouble…”

 

_ “Come on the princess came all the way just to see you Rod!” _

 

Rod sighed. He seemed annoyed after all he didn’t want to worry about his girlfriend doing something stupid every time he turned his back. But even he could not deny that he had missed her… That seeing her face made a horrible day just a bit brighter.

 

“You can’t deny that you are happy to see me Rod. Your eyes always give you away.”

 

Lucette smirked. No matter how stoic his face was his eyes were like a window into Rod’s beautiful soul. 

 

“Still you should not be here. what if somebody saw you...”

 

Rod wasn’t even able to finish his before Lucette crashed her lips against his. Their lips tangled in a dance that they knew by heart. Every step was calculated. Every motion had been practiced a thousand time over. A moan escaped Lucette lips and Rod took the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

 

The kiss that had been almost coy in the beginning turned passionate in a blink of an eye. Tongues were locked, hands held on to the other person, hair was pulled and skin was caressed.

 

Their breaths mingled when they finally pulled away from each other.

 

“I missed you Rod. Another day without you and I would have gone mad. I don’t want to go.”

 

Lucette silently pleaded with him. It wasn’t often that she asked something of him. Lucette demanded and took but rarely asked and pleaded. How could Rod deny her that. He knew that Sebby was delighted with the turn of events. The magical plushie had to endure Rod’s bad mood. 

 

“Fine… You can stay for one night!” 

 

Before he even uttered the word Lucette had already taken up half of the space in his bed.  

 

She pointed to the empty space next to her.

 

“Well what are you waiting for?”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could a man sleep next to such an angel and not admire her?

Rod couldn’t sleep. The moonlight shone brightly through the curtains and illuminated the entire room. The blanket next to him was mound, for the prince wasn’t sleeping alone. Lucette, his perfect seductive Lucette, had managed to sweet talk her way into his bed. 

 

How could he have denied her?

 

He had missed her as well in these last few weeks. But he couldn't risk anybody else finding out about their relationship. Emelaigne had been incredibly supportive since the beginning. Helping them by creating distractions so the couple could be together for a few precious hours. 

 

But their parents would never understand. They wouldn’t be able to see past the point that they were family now. Even though they were only stepsiblings, not one drop of blood shared between them, but they were family nonetheless in their parents eyes.

 

So Rod had played it safe these last few weeks. Lucette had been busy anyway, with lectures and balls, meetings with her father and outings in town her time had been consumed. So he had occupied himself with his own various lessons he had to attend to. But his heart had ached every second he had been away from his love. 

 

And it seemed his vixen had missed him too. Rod’s hand gently pushed back Lucette’s bangs, while he was above her.. She looked angelic in her sleep. He gently traced her cheek, reveling in her soft skin. Rod had really missed this,  _ missed her.   _

 

His fingers glided up her cheek, across her eyelids, passing her temples, down to her luscious lips. Rod tapped them gently, admired how firm and bouncy they felt. a small sigh escaped Lucette’s lips and Rod chuckled. 

 

Even in her sleep she wouldn’t stay quiet. 

 

Rod continued to let his hand gently caress her cheek. He wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. Lucette was far too close, so at least he could enjoy being in her mere presence. 

 

“I can feel you staring at me in my sleep Rod.”

 

His gaze shifted and he saw a pair of golden eyes staring up at him. Lucette’s lips were curled into a smirk as she lazily looked at him. 

 

“Can’t sleep?”

 

Rod snorted. Was that supposed to be a joke? He knew she could see the dark circles that had begun to show up under his eyes. 

 

“Hm, has sleep clouded your sight my love.”

 

With a chuckle Lucette swung herself latched her legs onto his hips and with an  _ umph _ the prince fell onto his back. Rod was caught by surprise, Lucerte was usually never that forceful. 

 

“Hm let me see.”

 

She smirked mischievously as she gently traved every tited line on Rod’s face. “Well your jaws seems kind of tight. Stress perhaps? And you do have frown lines on your forehead and not to forget these dark circles.” She gently tapped them and snickered. “Are these my fault? Please accept my sincerest apologies.” 

He grabbed her wrists and with a simple twist and a spin, Lucette was the one pinned to the bed. Her eyes twinkled with glee, Rod knew that the crown princess loved to push his buttons. 

 

“And who says you were even a thought in my mind the last few weeks?” 

 

Rod’s nose almost touched Lucette’s. Their breaths mingled. Lucette’s eyes wandered to his lips.

 

_ They were so close.  _

 

He didn’t even wait for a response from her. It would have probably been clever and witty and would make his heart melt. But Rod  _ needed  _  her, craved her. 

 

Rod’s lips crashed against Lucette’s. The kiss was hungry, passionate. Their lips were mashed together, their tongues were dancing with each other. The moment he tried to pull away Lucette would pull him back in. It felt like forever before Rod could pull himself away from the red haired vixen beneath him. 

 

Their lips were still so close. Their heavy breathing was incredibly loud in the quiet room.

 

Lucette’s lips formed a smug smile. She had gotten exactly what she wanted. For the man she adored to lose control, just for a little while. He was always so tense, always tried to be the perfect prince, the perfect man, the perfect boyfriend. Rod needed to relax and maybe Lucette could provide him with such an opportunity. 

 

“It seems you did miss me.” 

 

She gently wiped away the blonde bangs that fell into his beautiful face. His  turquoise eyes turned a shade darker as his gaze followed her tongue as it was tracing her lips. She had him hooked, addicted to her very being. 

 

“Take your shirt off.” 

 

He didn’t even hesitate and while he took off his shirt and threw it somewhere behind him Lucette did the same. Only their undergarments separated the two of them.  Rod swallowed when he saw Lucette’s breast, her nipples slowly hardening. His gaze shifted to Lucette’s eyes, whose smile was soft and gentle. She nodded, giving him the permission he needed. 

 

His hands boldly grasped her small breasts. They were so warm, so soft… Rod had never really touched them before. He had caressed them over Lucette’s dress before, brushed against them while dancing in the woods, felt them pressed against his chest when they were cuddling. But this? This was a completely new experience.

 

Lucette’s breath hitched as Rod explored her body. His fingertips felt like fire as they slowly traced her nipples. Every part of her was solely focused on the skin that he was caressing. A moan escaped her lips as Rod gently pulled at her right nipple.

 

He stopped for a few seconds. Did Lucette just moan? He repeated the action on her left nipple. 

 

_ And she moaned again. _

 

Louder this time, longer and more intensely. The sound vibrated through Rod and lit his soul aflame. He wanted more, no  _ needed _ more. Rod wanted to hear that sound again and again. He squeezed her breasts gently and watched Lucette’s reactions. Lucette squirmed a bit, her breath hitched again, her eyes turning bronze. 

 

Rod grinned, pleased with himself that he could bring the proud princess to her knees. Lucette had changed dramatically after the curse, but her steel core had remained untouched and it was amazing to see her bend towards him. 

 

“Rod...more…” 

 

Hearing her beg… did things to Rod. Desire flooded his senses. Make his blood run hot and cold at the same time. He growled, a deep sound vibrating through his chest. 

 

“Say it again Lucette.”

 

Lucette grabbed his hair and pulled his face down to hers. She held his gaze. Was it even possible that his eye color turned a shade darker? Lust bubbled in her veins like champagne. She lifted her head and stopped directly next to his ear.

 

“Please Rod… I want more.  _ I need you. _ ”

 

Rod’s lips descended onto her mouth. He pulled away a few seconds later, dragged his lips over her neck leaving red marks on the way.  Over her collarbones down to her breasts. He sucked one of her pink nipples in his mouth and Lucette almost screamed. 

 

Rod had never tasted anything so sweet. He pressed his hardness against her leg and gently rubbed against her. His other hand fondled the unoccupied breast, twisting her nipple gently while he lavished the other one with his tongue. His teeth gently pulled on the hardened nipple and the noise Lucette made went directly to his crotch. He groaned and let go of her.

Before he could pleasure the other nipple. Small hands stopped him, holding him by the shoulders. Rod looked up into Lucette’s face. Her blush reached down her neck, her eyes had turned almost entirely black. 

 

“I need to feel you Rod. Please…”

 

He immediately removed his remaining clothing and watched with rapt fascination as Lucette got rid of her undergarment as well. 

 

His fingers gently traced the path from her breast to the space between her legs. He gently glided through the Lucette’s wetness. Watched ,in a kind of trance, how every stroke coaxed a new sound from Lucette’s lips. He flicked his fingers over her clit and something inside of Lucette exploded. All the tension she felt flooded her very senses, made her moan and coo in delight and the wave that hit her gently brought her back to the shore to Rod’s arms who watched her with an amazed gaze. 

 

“I need you inside me Rod...now…”

 

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Rod’s breath came in short bursts as he gently sheathed his length into his beloved. She was so warm and wet… so incredibly soft. He never felt anything like this… But he wouldn’t let this feeling consume him until he knew Lucette was alright. He watched her like a hawk as his entire length filled her. Her moans filled the silence in the room and he was surprised that nobody stormed in yet to see what was going on! 

 

He stopped for a second once he was fully inside her, letting her adjust to his girth. Every movement sent a jolt of pure pleasure through his entire body, but he was patient. Would never do anything to hurt her. Lucette nodded after a few seconds, and Rod began to move. Slowly at first, watching as Lucette#s moan changed in pitch. Then faster and faster, nothing mattered besides her sounds, besides her warmth, besides her wetness and the seet tightness that gripped him to his core.

 

Lucette came with a gentle sigh, the wave of pleasure that made her contract to her very core made Rod follow her to the abyss as well. He shuddered above her as her inner walls gently massaged his length while he emptied himself inside of her. Damn the consequences the would think about that when the sun rose…

 

She grasped his face, pulling his toward her, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. 

 

“I love you Rod.”

 

“And I adore you Lucette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut ever XD So please forgive me if it sucks XD 
> 
> Pls check out my tumblr https://klaudealmonte.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! If you did ols leave a comment or a kudo that would make my day! 
> 
> Do you want me to write some smut? Let me know!


End file.
